Who's make me in love
by Iuki Kyoshi
Summary: tentang ichigo yang jatuh cinta sama Rukia terus ichigo punya rencana buat nembak Rukia....


tolong baca fic pertama gue yaaa... ni mungkin fic gue ancur

maklum fic pertama dan bukan senior

Disclaimer : punya pembuat komik alias Tite Kubo

tapi ficnya punya gue..

Summary: tentang ichigo yang jatuh cinta sama Rukia

Who's make me in love

Di pagi yang cerah burung-burung bekicau merdu.. " cuit.. cuit.. "

Ichigo masuk kedalam kelasnya.

" Kurosaki-kun… selamat pagi…" ucap Orihime

" Selamat pagi juga Orihime.." balas Ichigo

Guru mereka pun, yang bernama Kuukaku mulai mengajar. Mengenalkan Rukia Kuchiki murid baru di SMA Karakura dimana sekolah yang berisi orang-orang elit.

"salam kenal saya Rukia Kuchiki " kata Rukia memperkenalkan diri

Rukia pun akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang dekat jendela. Renji anak berambut merah di kuncir, terus.. menatap Rukia

( _niihh orang natap apa cengo' sih_)

" nieeh cewek cantik yaa.. " batin renji

" gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kali yaa? " katanya dalam hati

( _nyadar nieeh bocah?_ )

Murid-murid yang ada dikelas termasuk Ichigo, hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Renji yang terus menatap Rukia Kuchiki si anak baru.

" Heii.. Renji kau ini bengong apa sedang jatuh cinta siihh??! " Canda Ichigo

" ………… " ( _maklum cengo liat Rukia_ )

" Heii jawab aku dong..!!! waahh kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Heeiii semuanya dengar Renji SEDANG JATUH CINTAAAA!!! " Teriak ichigo

" Cieee…. Prikitiw… waduuuhh Renji sama siapa nih?? " Tanya semua murid

( _ikutan deehh prikitiw_ )

" Heii Ichigo dasar.. kau!!! " Marah Renji

" sudah diam anak-anak kita masih dalam jam pelajaran!!! " bentak Kuukaku

" iya bu.. kami mengerti " kata semua murid serempak

Bag big bug… pukulan Rukia terhadap Ichigo

" akhhh… " ichigo yang dipukul kencang kesakitan

" hahaha…. Bagaimana ini kamu Ichigo dipukul sama satu cewek doing ampe patah-patah gitu " tawa semua murid termasuk Renji yang tadi ia permalukan di depan semua teman-temannya

Hanya satu temannya saja yang perhatian terhadapnya yaitu orang yang sudah lama mencintai Ichigo dia adalah Orihime Inoue.

" kurosaki-kun tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Orihime ( _sook banget sih Orihime = Ino ( ueeekk )_ )

" gak apa-apa kok Orihime" jawab Ichigo yang berdarah-darah

Dirumah Sakit Mitra Keluarga

" kak Ichigo tidak apa-apakan kenapa kakak sampai babak belur seperti ini ?? " Tanya Yuzu

" gak apa- apa kok yuzu cuma ditonjok dikit doang hehe.. " jawab Ichigo cemas

" yakin kak?? Mau ditemani tidak? " celetuk Karin

" tidak usah kakak bisa sendirian kok " kata Ichigo

" kalau begitu kami pulang ya kak Ichigo " kata Karin dan Yuzu

" ya jaga diri ya… kalian berdua!! " Ucap Ichigo kepada dua adiknya

Ichigo tidak masuk selama tiga hari _( gilee kaloo aku yang kena bisa mati.. gak berbentuk tuh_)

Hari dimana Ichigo sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah lagi. Di sambut teman-temannya semua dan dia menatap Rukia yang tidak menyambutnya.

" haiii ICHIGO..!!! gimana udah sembuh hahahahaha….????????? " kata semua teman-teman

" yaiyalah masa yaiyadong bego loe semua… " canda Ichigo

" oohh jadi sudah sembuh nieehh orang yang lemah… " cibir Rukia

" Rukia Kuchiki kauu..!! akan kubalas kau nanti. " Tantang Ichigo

" coba saja kalau kau bisa..!! " Lantang Rukia

" sudah-sudah.. ibu akan mulai pelajaran " Kata Kuukaku

" yaa.. Bu " ucap semua murid dengan serempak

2 jam kemudian jam berdentang saatnya semua murid pulang.

" terima kasih anak-anak.. sampai ketemu pada pelajaran ibu.." ucap Kuukaku dengan senyum

" sama-sama bu.. Kuukaku " kata semua murid

Ichigo naik ke atap sekolah beristirahat sebentar. Ia bertemu denga Rukia kuchiki dan mencoba untuk saling berbicara.

" hei Rukia… sedang apa kau disini.. " sapa Ichigo

" sedang beristirahat sebentar melihat langit yang sedang cerah " kata Rukia

" oohh sama seperti ku.. " Ucap Ichigo

" maaf ya Ichigo soal kemarin aku hanya sedang emosi.." sesal Rukia

" udah gak usah dibicarain lagi.. ngomong-ngomong loe kok kuat banget sih.." puji Ichigo

" ahhh bisa aja.. hahaha…. ha…." Tawa Rukia

Sudah lama mereka berbicara diatas atap (_waduuhh gimana ini jangan-jangan.. mereka?? – Haha ga mungkin_) Sesampainya dirumah Ichigo,Ichigo membersihkan diri dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

" Rukia manis juga ya.. ternyata. Kok rasanya gue nyaman banget ada di deket dia.. " kata Ichigo dalam hati..

" haduuuuhh gue ngomong apa sihh..!!?? " batin Ichigo dengan mukanya yang memerah.. Kayak buah semangka yang udah lama busuk.

Semakin lama Ichigo semakin dekat dengan Rukia. Renji yang cemburu terhadap Ichigo melawannya.

" eehh loe mo deketin Rukia ya..? " Tanya Renji

" ya elah loe ga usah cemburu deh.. gue cuma temenan kok sama dia " jawab Ichigo

" baguss-baguss…. Jadi gitu yahh beruntung deeehh gue"

Dan Orihime yang juga cemburu terhadap Rukia yang dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo ia lawan. Namun, Ichigo melindungi Rukia

" eeehh Kuchiki-san jangan coba-coba deket sama yang namanya Kurosaki-kun " ancam Orihime

" kenapa?? cemburu??? Gue Cuma temenan aja kok sama dia masalah? " lawan Rukia

" yeehh ga usah sook tau deh.. gue emang udah lama suka sama Kurosaki-kun tapi gue ga pantes cemburu sama cewek kayak loe kuchiki-san " bentak Orihime

" eehh Orihime udah nihh juga Rukia ga usah berantem kek… " kata Ichigo

" lagi pula Orihime.. gue sama Rukia cuma sebatas teman jadi ga usah pake begituan deh "

kata Ichigo (_heee? Teman? bukanya Ichigo suka yaa?_ )

Semakin lama Ichigo jadi sering memikirkan Rukia apa yang terjadi dengannya ia tidak tahu. dua adiknya menjadi cemas karena sering melihat kakaknya yang sering melamun.

" kak.. kak ichigo kenapa sih dari tadi melamun teruss? " Tanya Yuzu

" aahh.. tidak ada apa-apa kok.. hanya memikirkan sesuatu.. " jawab Ichigo

" masa? Pasti sedang memikirkan kak Rukia ya? " goda Karin

" mengapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu Karin? " Tanya Ichigo

" soalnya kan belakang ini kak Ichigo akrab sekali dengan kak Rukia." Ucap Karin

" oohh…. Kami hanya sebatas teman saja Karin " kata Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala Karin

" memangnya ada yang menghalangi cuma karena Kak Ichigo dan kak Rukia hanya sebatas teman..?? " goda Karin

" mmm be.. be.. gi.. tu ya..?? " Tanya Ichigo yang mukanya memerah kayak tomat busuk

"haha…. ha.. sudah ketauan kak Ichigo itu menyukai kak Rukia.. " kata Karin

" ti..tidak kok.. " ucap ichigo malu-malu kucing ( nyanyi aja dahh " _kelakuan si kucing garong_" )

Sekarang Ichigo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setiap bertemu dengan Rukia mukanya memerah kayak tomat busuk dan bertingkah laku aneh.

" heii.. Ichigo mau menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk kakakku tidak ?? " ajak Rukia

" ma.. maaf aku sedang sibuk.. daahh aku harus pergi " Kata ichigo yang mukanya langsung merah kayak tomat udah lama busuk

" oohh kalau begitu ya sudah.. " teriak Rukia

" mengapa aku begini siih…. ?? " batin ichigo dalam hati

" ternyata memang benar aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Rukia.. " batin Ichigo

Dan akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk menembak Rukia..

" hei Rukia tunggu… " teriak Ichigo

" ada apa ya Ichigo? " Tanya Rukia

Blesss.. muka Ichigo langsung memerah semerah darah.

Gara-gara muka Ichigo sama Rukia cuma berjarak 5,55 cm

" eemm.. aku mau menanyakan sesuatu boleh? " kata Ichigo

" boleh " jawab Rukia

" maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " Tanya Ichigo

" apaa??!! " kaget Rukia

" maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " Tanya Ichigo yang kedua kalinya

" kamu bilang kepada Orihime kita hanya sebatas teman.. kan? " gumam Rukia

"iya memang tapi itu hanya akal-akalanku agar kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh Orihime. " kata Ichigo

" aaahhh aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman Ichigo.. maaf.." ucap Rukia

"tapi Rukia aku sangat mencitaimu dengan setulus hatiku Rukia tunggu!!! " kata Ichigo

Dan Rukia langsung ngacirr… alias cabut..

Dengan apa yang terjadi tadi sekarang hati Ichigo terasa tercabik-cabik. ( _aaseekk hatinya tercabik-cabik bahasa mana tuuh?_ )

" buseett.. kok ga enak banget sihhh cinta gue di tolak sama Rukia. teruuss gue harus gimana caranya buat dapetin cintanya?? " batin Ichigo yang sedih karena ditolak

" gue udah ga tau lagi.. mungkin gue harus cari cewek lain…" kata ichigo dalam hati

Sekarang Ichigo jadi sering bermain dengan perempuan bersama teman-temanya.

" eehh jalan-jalan yuuukk ma gue… " kata ichigo kepada cewek-cewek

" iya deh kapan Kurosaki-kun? " Tanya cewek-cewek kepadanya

" yaa entar gue kabarin dehh gue pergi dulu yaaa.. " kata ichigo berkiss bai

" okkk… Kurosaki-kunnn… " kata para cewek-cewek

Rukia yang melihat hal itu menjadi kecewa terhadap Ichigo.

" Ichigo….. " teriak Rukia

Ichigo tak membalas

" ichigoo.. apa yang kamu lakukan dengan bermain bersama perempuan lain masalah selesai? " cibir Rukia pedas sambil menampar Ichigo

" aahhhkk bukan urusanmu Rukia " bentak Ichigo

" oohh begitu padahal aku baru sadar perasaanku padamu saat tak lama kamu menembakku. " seru Rukia

" …..hhnn? " bingung Ichigo

" ternyata setelah aku pikir-pikir ada rasa yang membuatku sayang sekali padamu Ichigo"

kata Rukia

" maksudnya? " Tanya Ichigo

" yaa.. jadi kayak tadi, loe lagi deket ama cewek-cewek gue jelouss… " ucap Rukia

" oohh intinya loe sukakan sama gue????? "

Angguk Rukia

" Seriusss????????????? " Tanya Ichigo cengar-cengir

" dua rius daaahh.. " jawab Rukia

Cuupp… Ichigo mengecup dahi Rukia muka Rukia kangsung memerah semerah darah

" jadi kita Jadian sekarang….. ahaha..ha..haha " kata mereka serempak

Dua adik Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa tertawa dan menggoda kakanya Ichigo. Tetapi mereka berdua memberi selamat kepada Ichigo yang sudah mempuyai cewek belahan jiwanya ( ciee elah belahan Jiwa mass )

" ahahaha… tuhkan bener kak Ichigo memang menyukai kak Rukia… " Tawa Karin

" iya deeehh kak Ichigo mengalaaahh.. " kata Ichigo" yaa.. tetapi kami ingin memberikan ucapan selamat buan kakak yang udah jadian niiihh.."

kata Yuzu dan Karin

END OF STORY

terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic gue...!!

tolong di REVIEW ya..!!!

Talkshow..

Ichigo: amppun peran gue kayak beginiann gue babak belurin ni nanti si Author..

Rukia: bener banget tuuhh soalnya gue ga suka beda banget sama kepribadian gue..!! awa loe AUTHOORR!!!!!!!!!11

Authorr: om Tite Kubo tolongg.. ada yang ngamuuukk AMPUNNN

intinya tolong REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
